


22nd Cen. vampires & Cretaceous Zoes

by Keenir



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Gen, Robots, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during _Nightfall_...what are some of the ideas they have about vampires and third-borns?</p><p>Zoe's and Maddy's POVs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	22nd Cen. vampires & Cretaceous Zoes

  
**MADDY**  


Zoe's interest in robots and vampires has been flaring up lately. But I can't pretend like this is some new development - maybe if I were Josh, then I could pretend I'm oblivious.

I remember once, while Dad was in jail, I snuck into a horror movie way, _way_ higher-rated that I was cleared to see. Didn't so much give me nightmares afterwards, as it made me afraid to let a door close behind me...

The plot was simplistic: a girl falls in love with a vampire and refuses to realize that he's taking more than blood (a good classic vampire), he's taking her stats and ID. She keeps seeing him, even when her friends tell her not to. And when, at the end of the movie, he finishes taking her ID, the door to her home shuts behind him... locking her out. And she doesn't have a hope, because none of the computers or people recognize her - her vampire boyfriend took everything.

When I was little - same age Zoe is now - one of my friends lost their little brother. Their parents got a writ saying he was a dybbuk or a gnome or something; he died, and my friend got a baby sister. Took me a while to understand what happened; it's why I got scared when Mom got pregnant.

Compared to the things we watched and did back then, I'm not as scared in Terra Nova as I might be.

  
 **ZOE**  


Daddy wants me to go down into 'a crawl space.' A really long hiding space, like the ones at our old home. Only...

There's a latch on the other end of this hiding space. The latch opens the door. Was there a latch on the other end of the hiding spaces in our old home?

I should have looked. I should have looked. I could have hid better. I could have helped more. I should have looked.

Daddy's still singing. Could I have helped more? I'm not a real girl. I pretend really good.

Two children. All that're allowed. Two.

Two people.

And Mommy and Daddy loved me and wanted to have me. I was number Three. Not really real.

I know I shouldn't have, but I watched some of Josh's downloaded movies. Robots and vampires are both good at living in nooks and tunnels. Really good at it. When they're not pretending to be someone else. Or taking blood and ID.

The _something_ turned off all the computers. I'm still here. Not a robot, I suppose. Am I supposed to drink blood?


End file.
